I'll Protect You
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Itachi has stumbled across a fox caught in a bear trap unbeknown to him the fox was rather unique Itachi x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Naruto!

* * *

----

A small cry could be heard echoing through out the thick forest near the river's edge. A small orange fox was struggling with a hunter's trap his right paw was caught in. The trap was meant for a larger prey and not for a weak small fox that looked no more then 3 months old. The fox's cries grew louder at every pull blood starting to trickle down each time.

Itachi wandered though the forest, his partner not with him. Itachi was on a 'mission' so to speak. So as to why his partner wasn't with him. While jumping though the trees, he kept hearing a small cry. Being Itachi, he ignored it for a while until he came upon what was crying. A small fox he noticed was caught in a trap. Jumping down from the tree, he looked at the fox, wondering If he let it go, what purpose would it serve him.

The fox froze in place seeing the man before him his brown ears slowly flickering back as he laid flat on the ground. The fox was shaking badly from fear of what the man could do to him remember stories from other animals that had been hit by arrows or bullets, but this was different it was a human trap and he couldn't escape. Which meant he was at the mercy of whoever the man was before him.

Seeing the animal lay down, sensing fear from it, he smirked. The animal knew who was in control, so that was a plus on the animals freedom. Or well, from the trap at least. Grabbing the animal by the scruff of the neck, he released the animals paw from the trap. "Fox, you shall obey me. If I didn't save you, you would have died. You disobey, you die." he stated in a cold disinterested voice.

The young fox looked to the man his big blue crystal orbs watered slightly as he tried not to make a sound as he kept his ears back. Slowly he leaned forward licking some of the blood from his cut paw.

Seeing as the fox hadn't tried to bite him, he figured the animal got what he said. Picking him up over his shoulder, he dropped him in the hood of his Akatsuki cloak. Jumping into the trees again, he continued on his way with the fox in his cloak. It was big enough for the fox to be in and not fall out as he jumped tree to tree.

The fox was tending to the cut on his foot while he curled into a ball as he tried to think of what was going to happen to him now. He didn't know who this human was or where he came from and from the tone of his voice he was scared of what other humans he ran with in his pack.

Itachi continued on his way, getting to the village he needed to reach. Sneaking in, he hid in the shadows, jumping around building tops to get to a certain building. Sneaking in again, he quickly killed a person and grabbed them up. Taking the body with him he swiftly snuck out of the village unnoticed completely. Back into the forest, he fled from the village a good distance before he stopped to make 'camp' It was after all, way past dusk.

The little fox was starting to mewl as he tried to jump up out of the hood of the man's cloak. He whimpered sadly as he placed his good paw against the back of his neck letting out a weak cry a few drops of blood dripping on the back of his neck.

Stopping at a place to rest for the night, he pulled the fox out of the cloak, placing him onto the ground. Sighing, he figured he'd have to give the fox something to eat, or heal its wounds. Taking a closer look at the fox, trying to see what wounds he had.

The fox didn't struggle when the older male handled him his blue orbs watching closely. Slowly he reached forward with his bad paw a few drops falling to the ground.

Pulling some gauze and herbs he'd picked earlier, he started to wrap the wound with the herb. The bleeding should stop on the fox after 30 minutes or so, and heal up not too long after that. Looking to the dead body he had laying next to them, then back to the fox.

The fox slowly slumped back seeing the dead man then to the cold man that had fixed his paw. He was amazed with how calm the man was with everything that was going on at the moment.

Leaning back against the tree, he listened for anything coming near them, making sure no one had tried to follow him, or people from the village went looking for their 'missing' person. He hadn't heard anything at the moment, but he was sure he wasn't going to be able to stay the whole night here.

The little kit slowly leaned forward on his little perch before rolling off and landed hard on the forest floor a pile of leaves blowing up into the air from the impact.

Eyes quickly darting into the direction of the sound. Seeing as it was the fox that made the noise, he mentally glared. Making a sound would give them away, if anyone was hiding or trying to find them. Giving the fox a small glare, he picked him up and placed him into his lap, hoping that he'd just curl up and go to sleep.

The kit blinked when he was pulled back into the man's lap thinking the man wanted to play he bit down playfully onto his hand.

Looking at the fox as he was bit, he smacked the fox, pulling his hand back. He didn't hit him hard, since it wasn't needed. Only enough to tell the cub 'no'.

The fox let out a weak whimper as he looked down slowly laying down his ears back.

The fox apparently taking his warning, since he didn't try to bite again. It was about midnight, but wasn't all that tired, so he decided to continue to move. Picking up the body, he grabbed the fox and dropped him into his hood again. About that time, he heard voices in the distance, along with chakra. They'd come to look for the body, or well. They went to look for a man still alive. Jumping into the trees he was gone.

The fox curled into a ball and bite down on a corner of the hood. He was afraid of slipping out of the hood especially in a place he didn't know anything about.

Itachi jumped through the trees for a few hours. About 3 or 4 in the morning is when he stopped again. Setting the body aside, he pulled the fox out of his hood and sat him on the ground. Leaning against the tree, he checked his surroundings once again, before relaxing. Or as much as Itachi does relax.

The young kit slowly limped forward toward the scary yet calm looking man slowly biting down on his shoe letting out a low playful growl.

Watching the fox bit at his shoe, he lightly quirked a brow at him. He didn't mind that the kit wanted to play, but he wanted to rest. Closing his eyes, he pet the kit bite at his shoe. "Calm down. You can do this tomorrow. Rest now." he stated in a clam voice. Hoping that the kit would get the point and settle down. When they were traveling in day, he'd let the fox play.

The boy let out a low whimper when he was told to calm down, but he did what he was told to slowly he laid down on the forest floor on his side breathing lightly as he looked to the man sadly.

Opening his eyes to see that the fox laid down. Placing a hand onto the kits head, he gave it a light pet, placing his hand back to his side. Closing his eyes once again, he fell into a light sleep.

The fox curled into a ball his tail resting over his black wet nose. The fox slept silently at his new master's feet.

At dawn, he awoke. Glancing around, he made sure no one was around once again and looked to the fox that was still asleep. Sitting there for a moment, to give himself time to wake up.

The fox shifted in his sleep and stood limping he walked over to a bush hiding away from his new master.

Quirking a brow at the fox, he decided it was time to go anyway. Standing up, he picked the boy back up, slinging it over his shoulder and walked over to the bush the fox was hiding in.

Slowly a young blonde stood from the brush looking up to the man he smiled kindly his little ears perking up his tail wagging. He was completely nude at this moment in time.

He stood there for a moment, figuring out that the fox had turned into a human. Or at least a human form. He wondered why the fox hadn't done this the moment he was out of the trap. Never minding it, the boy was nude. Although it didn't bother him, he couldn't have him running around like that. "Take the clothes off the body." he stated, placing the body back onto the ground.

The fox boy blinked and moved over to the body kneeling down before looking up to the man curiously. "But the clothes are all dirty... and bloody..."

Seeing as the fox boy could speak, he glanced over the body. "There should be water near by. You can wash it off there." He stated, instructing him to take the clothes off. But leave something on, since he didn't want to be carrying a naked body.

The boy gave a faint nod his ears low as he stripped the man beside his boxers. The fox scurried off then to the stream that was close by and started to wash the blood away.

Picking up the body, he walked to the stream where the boy was and waited. Looking toward the sky, the sun was still coming up. He wanted to be half way there before mid morning.

The boy flicked away the water on the clothing and struggled trying to figure out how to put the clothing on.

Standing there, he watched the boy with bored eyes. He wondered how long the boy would struggle until he got them on. "Do you not know how to do this?" he questioned. Unless this was the boys first time in human form, he was sure the boy knew how.

"No..." He whimpered out through the arm of the shirt his little brown ears poking through the other sleeve.

The male lowered his eyes at the boy, dropping the body once more. The body was going to rot before he got there. Walking up a bit towards the ban, he motioned for the boy to come toward him.

The boy went toward the other man once he was motioned over. He stood in front of the darker hair male waiting for help.

Pulling the shirt off the boy, he corrected the shirt and slid it over his head. Telling him to place an arm in each sleeve. With the pants, he simply instructed him on how to put them on. Once again, he instructed the boy on how to put the dead mans shoes on.

The fox shifted in the dead man's clothing until he finally made a hole in the pants for his puffy tail to slide through. "... Where are we going master?" The blonde head fox blinked looking up to the dark hair man smiling.

Looking to the boy, he glanced away, into the direction they were moving. "To meet up with my partner. And to bring him this." he said, picking up the body once more. He was getting very tired of this dead man.

The young blonde nodded and followed after him jumping slightly like a curious fox would. "Why do you have to take the dead human to him why doesn't he come get him? Are you guys going to eat him later?" The boy was thinking like a conniver.

Listening to the boys rants, he didn't respond for a few seconds. "We aren't going to eat him. It was my mission to kill him, he does away with the body." he stated, walking though the forest they were in.

The boy blinked and watched him. "But it be a waste to throw it away wouldn't it?"

He shook his head. "We are not simply throwing it away. We're getting something out of it in the end." he explained to the young boy.

The fox slowly nodded and looked to the sky. "Do you not like me like this?"

He didn't respond. To him, it didn't matter. In human for it was easiest, since he could speak. Glancing to the boy as they walked. "It does not matter weither your human or fox. You can speak this way." he said. Although, speaking can be a nuisance, which he hoped the fox wouldn't achieve.

The young fox gave a faint nod as he followed after the man clinging to a piece of his cloak.

Feeling his cloak being grabbed, he didn't turn to see, since he already knew what it was. It was about mid morning as they arrived to a small cleaning in the forest, near a giant rock. Putting the body down, he sat down. "We wait here." he stated, so the fox would know not to go too far If he decided to sniff around.

The boy looked up hearing the man's words he nodded and looked up to the trees. "... Master I smell a bad scent... Like the dead man's..."

The boy looked up hearing the man's words he nodded and looked up to the trees. "... Master I smell a bad scent... Like the dead man's..."

Looking to him, then glancing around. He wasn't sure if it was Kisame or not, since he didn't know what he smelt of. "It may or may not be who we're looking for…" he stated, standing up.

The fox ears perked up hearing light foot steps and on instinct he went off to kill the perpetrator that he felt was a threat toward his master. His claws were out and his teeth bared as he ran off into the forest once out of sight there was a loud scream.

Glaring at nothing, he walked back into the woods to where the scream came from. The fox shouldn't have ran off like that, and If it was Kisame that the fox attacked, he'd have to discipline him.

The fox laid on the ground whimpering as the light blue skinned man stood above him his sword over his back.

Looking to the man, then back to the fox boy who was on the ground. "Kisame, did you hit him?" he questioned in a calm voice.

"Yeah this thing came out of no where and bit me." He growled slamming his sword into the soil glaring down to the fox before kicking him in the side. "I bet you'll think twice before attacking again right?" The pale faced man spoke the fox let out a low growl as he shifted biting down on the man's leg.

Looking to the man as he spoke, watching him kick the fox. This was an annoyance to him. Watching the fox growl and bite at the other again, he gave a glare toward him. "Fox, stop." he stated, motioning him to come back toward him. "Kisame, don't get carried away. He's ours, hopefully we can train him to attack other things than you." he stated, looking at the fox.

The fox boy didn't move from where he laid on the ground for a moment before he tried to get up only to fall back down. "I guess I kicked him a little too hard." The blue fleshed man spoke looking over to Itachi.

Glancing off to the side, his way of 'rolling' his eyes of sorts. Moving to the fox, He picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, holding him near his own body. "The body is in the clearing. Get it, because I'm not carrying it anymore." he stated, turning and walking back to the cleaning.

Slowly the young fox wrapped his arms around the man's neck tightly nuzzling his head into the side of his neck. "... I was trying to protect you..."

Itachi only gave a small nod. It wasn't the fox's fault, but Itachi wasn't going to say anything. Getting back to the cleaning, he placed the boy down against the rock, letting him lean upon it. Waiting for Kisame to grab the body and figure out where they were going. If Kisame were to take to body and exchange it in then, he'd go back to where he stated.-

The light blue skinned guy came out to where the body had been placed and takes the body out of sight of the two. "... I'll do better next time master..."

Coming into the clearing, he watched as the other male take the body and leaves. Seeing that, he turned back to the fox. "There aren't many you have to look out for." he stated. "Him and the others that wear the same cloak." he stated, so the fox wouldn't attack another member and die in the process. Looking to the fox boy again. "Can you turn back into a fox?" he questioned. He didn't want to carry another body all the way back. Even If it was alive.

"... Yeah, I'm about to anyways my body is struggle to keep this shape in the status my body is in right now..." The boy gave a faint smile as he closed his eyes his body poof revealing a fox that was laying weakly on his side.

Watching as the fox changed back into his original shape, he grabbed him by the nape of the neck and placed him in his hood once again. Gathering the clothes, he placed them in his cloak and jumped into a tree. From there, he jumped from tree to tree until he had reached his destination. It didn't look like anything. It was a mountain, but as he walked up, he did a few hand seals and made the illusion disappear. A door was made into the mountain, which he opened. It revealed a living room of sorts. It was a house in the mountain. Which he and Kisame lived in.

The fox was curled in a ball in the man's hood purring softly as he slept against the warmth of the man's warm neck his fur nuzzling against him.

Stepping inside, he closed the door, making the hand seals again to hide the door. Walking into the living room which didn't hold much of anything. Only a couch and a table were present. Grabbing the fox, he picked him up and set him on the couch. He didn't think he had any wounds, but a few bruised ribs, so there wasn't much he could do.

The fox opened his eyes halfway when he felt the man pick him up out of the back of his hood. A sly smirk slide over his mouth as he leaned forward licking his master's hand gently nuzzling slightly.

He blinked as the fox licked and nuzzled his hand. Showing affection he figured. Somewhat odd to him. Sitting on the couch next to the fox, he figured the fox needed rest for him to heal. After the fox slept a bit, he'd figure out what to get the fox to eat.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this new differnt couple. 


	2. potty

Wow we didn't expect this many reviews for the first ch n.n; so my friend and I from Yahoo have decided to do a real fluffy second ch.

* * *

The fox was pacing around his master's room his tail wagging quickly as he mewled and mewled, but his master wouldn't wake. Slowly and carefully the fox leapt onto the man's bed and moved in between his legs and settled near his left knee the fox lifted his leg relieving himself. 

After hearing the fox's cries for so long, he decided to get up. Only when they stopped, had he felt the warm sensation on his leg. Sitting up in his bed, he glared to the fox who was still on the bed, knowing exactly what it was. Glaring at the fox, he pointed to the door, for the fox to move to. Getting up from the wet bed, he cleaned himself off.

The fox leapt off the bed and started clawing at the bottom of the door franticly.

His glare still intact, he moved to the door and abruptly opened it. Moving to the main door, he paused and listened for anyone or anything that might be watching the mountain. Hearing nothing, he broke the Genjutsu holding the Illusion and opened the door to outside. Standing near the door, waiting for the fox to go out. "This is where you use the bathroom. Not on my bed." He stated, annoyed. To punish the fox, he figured he place him inside of a cage. Not something too small, he wasn't trying to be cruel, just punish.

The fox ran out hurriedly to the bushes and relieved him self the rest of the way. It wasn't his fault he had to go and no one would let him go out to relieve himself he'd never been kept as a pet especially in a house. Shortly after a few minutes he came back prancing smiling slyly.

Itachi wasn't happy in the least. Seeing the fox come back with a smile, he continued to glare at the animal. Opening the door for the fox once more, he also went inside and enabled the Genjutsu once more. Walking over to a closet, he grabbed a cage. About the size a large dog could fit in. Pulling it out into the middle of the room, he opened the door.

The fox was sitting a few feet away his ears going back as he slowly sank back.

Turning his head in the animals direction, he watched as he sunk back. Shooting him another glare, still by the cage with it open silently saying. "Get in the cage, now."

The fox looked at the man sadly before slinking over to the cage getting in laying down his towel wrapping around his body.

Closing the cage door, he stood up, glancing to the cage once more before going back into his room. After 5 minutes, his bed was clean and changed. Laying back down, he attempted sleep once again.

The fox started yelping louder wanting out of the cage his eyes closed tightly as his cries grew louder and louder.

Itachi came out of his room once more and glared to the animal. "Continue doing that, and you will not leave it." he spoke annoyed. If the fox kept at it, he'd only place a sound barrier around the cage.

The fox lowered his head slowly laying down on the bottom of the cage his ears flickered back.

Watching the fox lay down, he figured that he'd go to sleep, or at least keep quiet. Going back to his bed, he laid down and closed his eyes once again.

The fox whimpered sadly as he tried to stay quiet, but he was finding this very difficult. His blue orbs watched his master's door waiting for him to come and let him out.

Itachi drifted off into a light sleep after laying down again. It was a few hours before 6, so Itachi would be getting up soon anyway.

Eventually the fox quieted down and kept his silence for the remainder of his time in the cage.

-Morning-

Itachi got up, just before the sun rose. Getting himself dressed in his normal cloak, he stepped out of his room. Glancing to the cage that held the fox, he walked over and opened it. Moving from the living room, into the kitchen, he started to fix something up for the fox and himself.

The young fox's left ear flickered up hearing the cage door. Slowly he opened his eyes looking out into the kitchen hearing the other move around and then the scent of fresh food.

Itachi cooked them both the same meat, deer. Placing the fox's portion onto a plate, he sat it down on the kitchen floor, along with a bowl of water. Placing his on a plate also, he moved to sit in a chair in the kitchen.

The fox leapt up running over to Itachi placing his paws on his knee opening his mouth.

Quirking a brow at the fox, since it seemed the animal wanted his food. Picking the plate of food up that he had sat on the floor, picking a piece up and dropping it over the fox's mouth.

The fox bit down on the piece of meat growling happily shaking it around before finally eating it.

Picking up another piece, he dangled it over the fox's mouth once again, except he held it there, wondering If the fox would try to grab it out of his hand or wait until he dropped it.

The fox whimpered and moved onto his hind feet trying to reach for the piece of meat that was inches from his lips.

He pulled the meat back up away from the fox and shook his head. Holding the piece away from the fox, until he decided to sit back down and wait.

Slowly the fox paws slide away from the man's legs and sat his ears lowering as drool started to roll down.

As the fox sat down, he dropped the meat at the fox's mouth. Since the fox was drooling, he placed the plate back down on the floor near the water. Returning to his own meal.

The fox whimpered and sat back up on his hind feet placing his front paws on his knee.

This time Itachi shook his head, nodding in the direction of the plate on the floor. The fox could eat on his own, and he'd like to finish his own meal.

The fox looked at his master sadly as he moved away to his food eating quietly his tail wrapping around him.

Ignoring the fox's sad look, he returned to his own food. After eating, he placed his plate in the sink and looked to the fox to see if he was done also, or if he needed to be taken out again. Having to wait on another thing was odd for him.

The fox moved away from his plate and toward the door waiting quietly his tail thumping back and forth hard.

Picking up the plate and bowl of water, he placed them on the counter. Moving from the kitchen to the main door, he broke the Jutsu, after checking for spies and such. Opening the door, he let the fox out, closing the door behind himself.

The fox leaped out and started to run around wildly happily for once since being locked up

Leaning against the 'mountain' he watched the fox run about. It was slightly amusing to him, to watch the fox run around randomly, though, you could never tell by his facial expression.

The fox stopped his ears flickering slightly as he watched a white butterfly fly past and out of curiosity he started to chase after the butterfly.

Watching the fox follow something in the air, he noticed it was a butterfly. He hoped the fox wouldn't get himself lost because of this, since he didn't want to go looking for the animal.

The young fox leapt up and bit down on the white butterfly and triumphantly walked over toward his master the butterfly still struggling for life in the fox's mouth.

Lightly quirked a brow at the fox, as he brought the butterfly over to him. He figured the fox expected him to take the butterfly. Crouching down so the fox would bring it to him.

The fox smiled slyly running over placing the butterfly in his master's hand.

Watching the fox run over to him, noticing the sly smile he was wearing. Holding his hand out for the fox to place it in his hand, then crushing the butterfly once it was in his hand. Slinging his hand downward a few times, getting the bug off of his hand.

The fox leapt around his crystal blue orbs watching his master thinking he was going to play with him now.

Itachi didn't have anything to play with the fox, nor was he going to run around with him. Simply standing up, he looked to the fox. "I'm not playing with you. Go run about, I have some things I need to do. Just don't get lost, or go too far."

The fox lowered his ears, but didn't move away from his master. A smile graced his dark lips as a poof of smoke formed and A naked boy appeared in front of Itachi.

Itachi watched the fox as he only stood there. A moment later, he was looking at a human with ears. His facial expression never changed, as he wondered why the fox changed forms.

"I want to go with you master!" He spoke excitedly his tail wagging excitedly.

Looking off to the side for a moment, he thought it over. Eyes returning towards the boy, he gave a small nod. "Fine. But this time when you smell Kisame, don't attack." he stated, pulling out the clothes the boy wore before, handing them to him.

The boy started to dress this time he was able to figure out which hole to put his arms and legs through. "I only want to protect you master."

Itachi didn't respond to this. After the boy found how to put his clothes on, he started to walk away from the mountain. If the boy didn't follow, he would be left.

The little fox boy followed after him his tail wagging slowly back and forth. "Where are we going master?"

Walking into the forest once again, they were headed into a different direction this time. "To meet up with the one you attacked." he calmly said.

"... Oh." He looked up slightly. "Does he hate me?"

He gave a shake of the head. "I don't believe so." he stated, as they continued to walk. Their destination near by.

The boy reached forward grabbing hold of his master's hand his ears perking up.

Quickly glancing down to his hand, as the boy grabbed it. Oddly enough, he'd let the boy do this. Glancing to the boy, seeing his ears perked, he knew the boy sensed Kisame.

"... master is it ok if I don't trust him...?" A low growl escaped his pale lips.

Coming to a small clearing, he gave a nod to the boy. With drawing his hand from the fox's, Kisame appeared from the forest.

The fox moved behind his master still letting out a low growl. Kisame glared at the boy coldly. "Are you seriously going to keep that thing...?"

Looking to the fox, as it moved behind him, he returned his gaze to the other, Ignore the shark mans words. "Do you have it?" he questioned, referring to the money that the shark man got for trading in the body.

"Yes, it was a little higher from what we agreed." He smirked. "I persuaded the man to give a little tip to us."

Itachi gave a nod, moving forward towards the man to collect his share of it.-

"Did you get any information on other bodies?"-

"The one's still wanted. Yeah, but we shouldn't kill right after this one we don't want to become suspicious do we?"

He shook his head a bit. "Of course not. Having the information is still valuable." he stated, moving away from the shark man, returning to where he once was standing, near the fox.

The fox tilted his head to the side curiously. "You kill for paper?"

"This was one of Kisame jobs, that I did for him, while he was doing other things." he stated, nodding his head to the shark man. At that he turned around and started to head back."I only kill things with power, which benefits me in the end."

The young fox boy followed him his ears going back. "So if I had a price on my head or it benifted you would you kill me?"

The older man thought about this for a bit before he answered. "No. You're mine, so there wouldn't be anything gained in that." he stated.

"But what if someone paid you to kill me..."

"I've already told you, I do not work for paper. Kisame, and a few other do." he stated, refering to the other Akatsuki members.

The boy gave a faint nod taking the man's hand once more. "Thank you for taking me in and for feeding me..."

Itachi didn't look at the fox this time, when his hand was grabbed. Itachi didn't say anything back to the fox this time, since 'thank you' wasn't a word he normally said. The fox seemed to be looking for affection in his master, which he was sure he couldn't give.

The boy continued to smile kindly as he followed the man so carefree yawning.

It wasn't a very long journey, back to his house. Once they reached there, he broke the Jutsu and entered the house. Closing the door behind the fox, he enabled the Jutsu once more and walked into the kitchen. It was lunch time, so he figured the fox boy was hungry. "Food?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "Can I lay down on your bed master?"

Eyes glance from the kitchen, to the boy. Giving a short nod after a moment, he continued to prepare himself something to eat.

The fox boy ran off to the bed leaping up and onto the bed crawling under the covers.

Itachi made him something quick and simple. Disliking spending time in the kitchen, he pondered getting a servant. Though he never liked the Idea of those. After eating and cleaning up, he went into his room to see what the fox was doing, and since he only stayed in his room.

The young blonde was sleeping calmly on the bed in a ball his tail starting to wag slowly in his sleep.

Itachi placed the money he'd gotten earlier in a safe type thing, he had in the wall of his room. Locking it back, he figured he'd let the fox sleep. Moving into the living room, he shut the door, walking over to the couch and sat down.


End file.
